purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Behind The Eyes
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 05 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Once Was |nextEpisode= Clean Slate }} is the fifth episode of season three of Happy Hill. Category: Happy Hill Synopsis Someone feels guilty about thoughts they've been having and confides in another. Steven gets to know the new kid in town. Plot Andrew sits cross legged on his bed, pouring tea into two cups. He passes a cup over and places it across from him on the bed. He asks if ‘they’ want anything to eat, although there’s nobody there. ---- Noah dials Purry’s number, pressing the phone to his ear and awaiting her to answer her phone. The phone stops ringing, he smiles lightly and asks if she can meet him at his house. She agrees, he hangs up and swings himself off the bed, heading into his kitchen. ---- Steven sits at the bar as Ruruka comes waddling in, rain dripping off her raincoat, which glows a rather obnoxious shade of purple. He offers her somewhere to put her wet jacket and asks if she wants anything. Ruruka pulls out a packet of macaroons and sits down at the bar, tapping her finger against her lip as she tries to decide which drink she wants. She asks just for a smoothie. Steven serves the smoothie and sits opposite the bar from her. Steven says they know nothing about each other and considering it’s such a small town they should get acquainted. Ruruka says that she moved here to get away from her hometown as a tragedy had struck. Steven goes to ask what happened but instead Ruruka cuts him off with offering him a macaroon. He declines the offer. ---- Purry arrives at Noah’s house, knocking on the door. He opens the door almost immediately and Purry smiles, pulling him into a hug. Noah smiles, looking rather awkward as he invites her inside. Purry asks him why he invited her over and he sits her down, wanting to talk to her. ---- Noah tells Purry that he thinks he let her down. Purry’s eyebrows furrow and he asks him why the H*CK would he think that. Noah says that he thinks it’s his fault all the things with Luke happened. Purry doesn’t say anything and just shuffles towards him on the couch and wraps one arm around him, pulling him into a gentle side hug. Purry tells him that it wasn’t his fault and she’s happy that he talked to her about this. Noah says it’s stupid but Purry just tells him that it’s better to say it outloud to someone. Noah tells her that he told Jayme but he felt more comfortable talking to the person that he considered his best friend and especially if it was about her. Purry smiles, pulling away from Noah and turning to face him on the couch, tugging her legs so they were under her and she sat up on her knees. She tells him that he doesn’t really know who she is. Noah asks what he means, Purry repeats her point, saying that since she moved to Redwood Noah doesn’t really know where she came from. Noah nods, asking if they were about to open a whole new can of worms. Purry shrugs, Noah lies back on the couch and gets ready to listen to her story... Credits * Trivia *